The training program provides multidisciplinary predoctoral training in the pharmacological sciences with an emphasis on applying the techniques of basic research to clinically relevant problems. This program is unique at Cornell University (Ithaca) in that it provides a mechanism for students in a number of basic science departments to exchange ideas and techniques with a diverse faculty with a common interest in biophysical and biochemical pharmacology. This program differs from other federally funded institutional training grants at Cornell in that the program exposes students to a variety of disciplines relevant to the pharmacological sciences. The faculty consists of members of the Department of Molecular Medicine (R. Cerione, R. Collins, J. L. Guan, L. Nowak, R. Oswald, B. Pauli, G. Sharp, and N. Winand) as well as members of several other units on the Cornell campus (Department of Chemistry - B. Baird; Department of Molecular Biology and Genetics - G. Hess; School of Applied and Engineering Physics - W. Webb, M. Lindau). The facilities include modem, fully equipped laboratories in the new Veterinary Medical Center, the Biotechnology Building, Olin Chemistry Laboratories, and the School of Applied and Engineering Physics. A number of major collaborations between the faculty are currently ongoing and continue to develop as a result of this program. Geoffrey W.G. Sharp (past Chairman of the Department of Pharmacology) is the program director. Support for six trainees is requested for the five years of the grant. In addition to the Field of Pharmacology, students can apply to nine other graduate fields at Cornell (Applied Physics; Chemistry; Biochemistry, Molecular and Cell Biology; Biophysics; Immunology; Neurobiology and Behavior; Physiology; Comparative Biomedical Sciences; Environmental Toxicology) and minor in pharmacology. Students must meet the requirements of the respective fields and are selected to participate in the Pharmacology Training Program by vote of the participating faculty. The major factors for admission into the program are academic achievement, research promise, and an interest in pursuing a career in the pharmacological sciences. The pool of students from which to select our trainees is uniformly excellent. Outstanding students are available to participate in this program and the program meets a very real need of teaching both modem techniques in the biological and physical sciences and the application of these techniques to pharmacologically relevant problems.